Searching
by rainbows.fangirl
Summary: Scooby Doo goes missing leaving the gang frantically searching for him. True feelings will be revealed and perhaps creepy old guys in masks. F/D perhaps V/D
1. Velma

** A/N: Hey internet peeps I thought I'd dabble in the Scooby Doo fandom for a bit. :D I found this great prompt so I thought I should write about it! I'm just so pumped because Fraphne had their first canon kiss outside of SDMI and I'm dying, seriously go check out Stage Fright if you love the pairing. Anyways, I'm going to stop fangirling and just tell you that I don't own these characters (even though you knew that already.)**

**Velma's POV**

It was just a normal night in Coolsville, the sun was shining, birds chirping, moon still out... when I was disturbed from my peaceful slumber.

"Like Velma, I need some help," the tired voice of my friend Shaggy said meekly. I guess he remembered how grumpy I get if I don't get a full night's sleep.

"Norville Shaggy Rogers, do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked picking my glasses up from my night table.

" I know Velma, it's just that, like, Scoob's gone missing!" He exclaimed his voice thick with worry.

" I'll be there in fifteen minutes, have you told the others?" He answered back quickly and said he was going to. I hung up the phone and got dressed a bit honoured that he called me first. Throwing on my usual orange sweater and red pleated skirt, I rushed over there to see the rest of the gang minus one great dane crowded around a distraught Shaggy.

"Don't worry about it buddy, we'll find him! Old Scoob would never stay missing for long!" Fred comforted, I could see that his customary ascot was tied without much care and his hair was a bit of a mess.

"Yeah I'm sure that if you just stand outside and shake a box of Scooby snacks he'd come running!" Daphne chipped in, the only thing that was a bit off about her was that she didn't have her usual green head band on.

"I already tried that, nothing happened... what am I going to do? What if Scooby's been dog napped or worse like what if he RAN AWAY!" Shaggy wailed, he was more of a mess than I'd ever seen him before. He was more of a mess than that time he dropped his nachos on the ground.

"Shaggy, when did you discover he was missing?" I asked alerting the gang to my presence.

"Like I got up at four am on the dot like always to make him and I a morning snack but when I got up from the floor and looked over at my bed like he was gone! Thinking he got a head start I went to the kitchen and no Scoob. Like I looked all over my house and he just isn't here!" He sobbed, crying loudly into his hands.

"Well gang, I guess we have a mystery to solve!" Fred said his tone full of adrenaline and excitement.

"Wow a mystery that doesn't involve a masked man!" I joked.

"You never know Velma, maybe there will be..." Daphne chuckled.

"Like guys, I'm scared enough about Scooby's disappearance let alone the thought of a creepy ghoul holding him hostage!" Shaggy wailed. "Alright guys, let's split up! Daphne and I will go to the restaurants in the neighbourhood and you and Shaggy check out the park for clues. We'll meet up at 5 O'clock and see if we found anything!" Fred announced triumphantly. To be honest I was a bit jealous of how Fred always chose Daphne to go with him, not because I had a crush on him but because every guy who ever took an interest in me always turned out to be a jerk or a freak in a costume. I just wish that I could have a cute relationship (or "friendship" as they call it) like them.

**A/N: And so ends chapter 1! Who knows maybe Scooby Doo ****WAS**** captured by a man in a mask... or maybe he just went for a walk in the park? Either way tune in next chapter to find out more... Also, notice how the first line says: the sun shining, birds chirping, moon still out? ****Yeah, I'm too lazy to fix that. Just pretend that Velma was really really tired kay. Also tell me if you want Shelma in this too. There definitely will be Fraphne so don't you worry.**


	2. Fred

** A/N: Yo guys or gals time for chapter two. Let's see if there is any Fraphne in this chapter. I'm thinking about making this five chapters long one for each member of the gang.**

**Fred's POV**

For some reason when I looked over at Velma before we left it almost seemed as if she was jealous of something. Maybe she was thinking about how Daphne and I are almost always paired up. I mean it's not like I like Daphne or anything, well okay maybe a bit but it's not like she could ever feel the same.

"Freddie, which restaurant should we check out first? Bob's Oversized Pizza or All You Can Eat Soup Shack?" Daphne asked bringing me back to my senses.

"Definitely any place that offers all you can eat," I offered making her smile. I looked down at my watch, only ten thirty. I promised the gang we'd meet up at five giving me seven and a half hours to look at her angelic face. Man, I really have to focus, this is the most important case we've been on but I'm spending all my time thinking about Daphne's smile.

It took us two hours to check out all the places with all you can eat in the name located around Shaggy's place. I can tell Daphne is a bit tired. I certainly am.

"Hey Daph, do you wanna grab some lunch? I'll pay," I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure I'm a bit hungry, I didn't have time to eat before I went to Shaggy's. Let's go to the next place on the list," she agreed. I happily took the list to unfortunately see it was McGreasy's Burger Box.

"I think we should wait till after we pass by McGreasy's. The one after it is that diner we always used to go too. I wouldn't want you to faint due to the amount of calories in your burger," I half lied. Truthfully I just wanted to go someplace more romantic.

"No problem Freddie, I haven't eaten at McGreasy's once and I don't intend to start now."

After an unsuccesful search of said fast food joint it was time to eat lunch with Daphne. This is where things started to go wrong. When we walked in a nice lady sat us down at a two person table however she was not our waitress. Our waitress was a girl from school named Kimberly Clark and she absolutely hates Daphne, I don't know why though. We ordered two milkshakes and waited. When she came with our order she pretended to trip and spilled it all over her!

"I'm so sorry! (faking sympathy) Oh and I saw your mutt talking to some bikers a few hours ago. I certainly hope he's okay. Here you can wipe off with my towel no charge," she then walked off but not before kissing me on the cheek and passing me her number. Daphne stood up and headed to the bathroom while I sat there stunned. I knew she was crying but didn't know what to do. I opted to go see her and luckily it was a single bathroom with no male or female signs.

"Daph, are you okay, can I come in?" I asked gently. The door opened a few seconds later and I saw her leaning up against a stall quietly crying. She wasn't looking at me and so I crept over and hugged her tightly.

"I'm really worried Freddie. More concerned about Scooby than the state of my dress. What if he's hurt. I hate crying, I spent so long getting ready and now it's ruined all thanks to Kimberly. I can't believe she did that. She's just jealous that I get to spend so much time with you," She trailed off and I can swear her face turned as red as her hair.

"Don't worry we found our first clue. We'll solve this case I know we will. And is that really the reason Kimberly hates you?" I asked a little curious.

"Yes and I can't really blame her. I'd be jealous if some other girl got to hang out with someone so kind, loyal, smart, protective... and handsome," now I know her cheeks must be redder than her hair and I could feel her tighten her grip on my shirt. I stepped back a bit and looked at her face. By some miracle (waterproof makeup) none of her makeup had smudged and her red cheeks made her look even prettier than I had ever seen her before.

"Daphne you are the most generous, kindest, beautiful and perfect girl I know and I'm in love with you!" I blurted out and looked away. Great now my cheeks are even redder than hers. I felt her hand on my cheek turning me to face her. After a little while of staring into her pretty eyes our lips connected.

I'm not sure if she's kissing me or I'm kissing her but point is we're kissing. Her lips are soft and the kiss isn't forceful. I remember how we kissed once before as kids. Back then we only kissed because we saw the adults doing it and wanted to see what it felt like. We promised to never do it again but promises get broken all the time. By now our kiss has intensified and as much as I want to, I think a ten minute make out session in a stupid diner's restroom might not be a good idea right now. Anyways, I kinda have to breathe.

Not wanting to seem like we just made out in a restroom we decide to go out one by one. Daphne went first glaring at Kimberly and as I made my way out I passed her back her phone number and said I wouldn't be needing it.

We spent the rest of the day searching for more clues but to no avail. The atmosphere was a bit awkward and we didn't talk about the kiss at all. When we met up with Velma and Shaggy I think they could tell things were a bit weird between us. Well Velma could anyways.

**A/N: Hey guess what Daphne's headband is actually purple but you know whatevs. Well they finally kissed thanks to that OC I just threw in there. I wanted them to kiss but I didn't know how I'd be able to. So there you go next chapter will be from Daphne's POV and I'm also going to work on another story as well. I feel like my writing is missing something but I'm not sure what. Feel free to tell me in a review. Oh hey I've always wanted to try this...**

**Fred: Geez it's about time I got to kiss Daphne.**

**Daphne: We kissed in SDMI multiple times and in that movie Stage Fright.**

**Fred: Well this isn't connected to those and Stage Fright hasn't been released yet.**

**Shaggy: Like he does have a point.**

**Scooby: Raggy aren't rou rooking for re?**

**Velma: Yeah guys stay focused on the task at hand.**

** : Come on Velma just let me have my Fraphne.**

**Shaggy: Is that like some type of drink?**

** : No it's Fred and Daphne's ship name and Stage Fright got leaked.**


End file.
